Psycopath
by Shiroharu Kurai
Summary: Mereka mempunyai sisi yang berbeda, sisi psikopat.


Psycopath, a Naruto Fanfiction

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

They are Different © Shiroharu Kurai

Summary: Di antara milyaran manusia, ada sejumlah orang yang berbeda soal kepribadian. Salah satunya adalah para psikopat.

Rating: M

Genre: Crime, Suspense

::::: They are Different :::::

_Psikopat. Haruskah menjelaskan satu kata itu? Sepertinya tidak._

Di gelapnya malam, sesosok manusia yang mengerikan sedang berkeliaran untuk mencari mangsa baru. Pupil hitamnya bergerak-gerak mengawasi, tubuh pucatnya yang terbalut kaus hitam dan celana jeans itu dengan lincah melewati rumah-rumah penduduk dengan tangan memegang debuah katana. Menawan memang, tapi sekaligus mematikan. Ia bukanlah seorang vampir, namun berbahaya.

Gotcha. Tebak apa yang dia temukan. Ha, betapa bodohnya perempuan itu sampai keluar malam-malam begini. Ternyata perempuan itu sedang mabuk, dapat diketahui dari bau sake yang menguar di sekitar tubuhnya.

Kesempatan bagus. Waktunya untuk melihat pertunjukan menarik.

"Ohayou, Tsunade-san," sapa sang pemuda.

"Heeh, kau Sai, ya?" tanya si perempuan, Tsunade.

"Ya. Ah, mau saya antarkan?" tawar pemuda itu yang ternyata bernama Sai dengan senyum palsu andalannya.

"Boleh juga, ayo—"

Jleb. Sebelum menyelesaikan perkataannya, leher Tsunade telah ditebas terlebih dahulu oleh Sai. "Bukan ke rumahmu, tolol. Tapi ke neraka," kata si pemilik rambut hitam pendek itu dengan seringai tipis di wajahnya. Tidak sampai di situ, ia memotong tubuh yang sudah tidak bergerak di hadapannya menjadi beberapa bagian dan mengeluarkan organ dalam si wanita paruh baya. Hasil potongan Sai sangat rapi, walaupun darah Tsunade terciprat ke mana-mana yang akan membuat orang yang melihatnya ngeri atau bahkan muntah. Yah, kecuali Sai, karena ia sudah terbiasa.

"Khukhukhu, siapa suruh pulang tengah malam begini. Dan siapa suruh kau mengetahui rahasiaku," kekeh Sai sambil memandang 'hasil karya'nya.

Brak. Terdengar papan terjatuh tidak jauh dari tempat sang psikopat berdiri.

"Hei, kau yang sedang berdiri di dekat tiang listrik arah barat daya," panggil Sai. "Pergilah, jangan memberi tahu hal ini pada siapapun,". Kemudian bunyi derap kaki menggema dalam kesunyian kota Konoha.

Sayang sekali, baru saja beberapa detik lewat, Sai langsung mengejar orang itu tanpa suara dan menikamnya. "Memangnya aku bisa membiarkan pengecut sepertimu membuka suara,"

Sekali lagi Sai melakukan hal yang sama pada korbannya. Kali ini ditambah dengan menguliti dan menyayat tak beraturan tubuh mangsanya karena ternyata orang itu masih hidup. Tentu saja korban baru Sai ini menjerit kesakitan. Beberapa tusukan yang dalam pada jantung, dan orang itu sudah tak bersuara lagi, atau bisa dibilang… mati.

Malam pun semakin larut…

::::: They are Different :::::

**_Konoha High School_**

"Hei, minna! Lihat ini!" seru seorang pemuda _blonde_, Naruto, pada teman-temannyayang sedang berkumpul di atap sekolah.

"Kenapa, Naruto?" tanya salah satu gadis di antara mereka, Karin.

"Bacalah!" perintah Naruto sambil menunjuk salah satu berita utama di tab-nya.

_Today's Top News_

_LAGI, DITEMUKAN MAYAT MENGENASKAN DI KOTA KONOHA_

_Untuk sekian kalinya, dua mayat ditemukan di jalan pada pukul 04.34 dengan tubuh hancur. Dua mayat ini diduga dibunuh oleh orang yang sama dengan orang yang membunuh korban sebelumnya. Diketahui, pemilik kedua tubuh ini adalah Tsunade, kepala sekolah Konoha High School dan Sizune, sekretarisnya. Jasad Tsunade ditemukan di depan rumah pada jalan Kageikami nomor 17 dan Sizune ditemukan 10 meter arah selatan dari jasad Tsunade, di bagian depan sebuah toko bunga. Hingga kini, polisi masih mencari sang pelaku yang telah membunuh para korban._

"Astaga, mengerikan," komentar Sai saat melihat foto kedua mayat. Walaupun ia yang membunuh kedua mayat itu.

"Ck, terjadi lagi," tanggap Sasuke.

"Sudah sekitar dua puluh orang, ya," kata Ino. Yang lainnya mengangguk.

"Tidak bisa dibiarkan lagi, apalagi sudah memakan korban orang nomor satu di sekolah," ujar Naruto. "Sakura pasti sedang sedih sekarang,"

"Atau mungkin sedang berpikir cara untuk membalaskan dendamnya," lanjut Tenten.

Ya, memang benar. Di sisi lain, Sakura yang sedang di rumah sedang memikirkan cara untuk menemukan orang yang telah membunuh salah satu anggota keluarganya dan membalas dendam pada orang itu. Yang tanpa disadarinya, orang tersebut adalah Sai, salah satu sahabatnya. Perasaan sedih, tidak percaya, kecewa, marah, dan kesal tercampur menjadi satu di dalam hatinya. 'Malam ini, dia harus dibunuh,'

"Perasaanku tidak enak, mungkin akan terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura," ungkap Karin. "Sebaiknya kita mengunjunginya sore nanti,"

Ino, Sasuke, dan Naruto menggumam setuju. Tapi Sai menolak karena katanya, ia harus pergi ke luar Konoha. Tapi tentu saja itu hanya alasan.

"Sayang sekali ya, aku tidak bisa pergi. Gomen," tambah Sai.

Yang lainnya tersenyum maklum. "Tidak apa-apa, Sai, mungkin kau bisa mengunjunginya di lain waktu," jawab Ino.

'Ne, lain waktu. Di saat kalian pergi, Sakura akan berada dalam bahaya,'

::::: They are Different :::::

Sore hari, di rumah Sakura telah dipenuhi oleh para sahabatnya—minus Sai.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?" tanya Naruto, straight to the point karena sedari tadi ia hanya memikirkan kata Karin.

"Ya, sangat sehat. Memangnya kenapa, Naruto?" balas Sakura. 'Tumben dia menanyakan kabarku,'

Naruto menatap Karin. "Ck, dia tidak apa-apa, Karin. Kau ini,"

Karin mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. "Kan cuma perasaanku saja,"

"Huh,"

'Ternyata begitu,' Sakura kembali membatin.

Setelah ngobrol dan makan bersama, akhirnya para sahabat-sahabatnya itu pamit pulang. Yah, Sakura sendiri lagi karena orang tuanya sedang tidak berada di rumah.

Tiiit. Tiiit. Tiiit.

Beberapa saat kemudian, handphone Sakura berbunyi tanda pesan masuk. Sakura langsing membuka pesan tersebut. "Dari siapa, ya?"

_Hai Sakura, mau dapat kejutan? Datanglah ke jalan Himawari nomor 13! Hadiah istimewa menunggumu!^^. Cuma beberapa ratus meter dari rumahmu, kan? Dan kau tidak perlu penasaran atas hadiahmu. Aku beri tahu, hadiahmu adalah bertemu dengan orang yang telah membunuh Tsunade! Kau pasti senang!^^_

_From: Unknown number_

Sang gadis bersurai _soft pink_ itu tercengang. Siapa orang ini? Bagaimana ia bisa tahu nama dan nomornya, serta keinginan Sakura untuk membalas dendam?. Kemarahan pun berkobar dalam hatinya. Sakura menatap jam. "Sudah pukul 09.30 malam… Tapi baiklah! Aku akan datang!"

Tapi Sakura tidak memikirkan batapa berbahayanya pembunuh itu.

Berlari secepat mungkin untuk balas dendam. Itulah yang dipikirkan si pemilik pupil _emerald_. Sudah cukup banyak rumah yang lampunya padam karena penghuninya sudah tidur. Jalan pun sudah mulai sepi. Hanya dua atau tiga kendaraan yang lewat. Sakura masih tetap berlari hingga sampai di rumah tujuannya.

"Hah, hah, hah, ini… dia," bisik Sakura sambil terengah-engah. Ia memandang rumah tersebut. Bangunan yang berjarak cukup jauh dari rumah lain itu sudah tua, catnya mengelupas dan halaman rumah itu dirumbuhi rumput liar setinggi pinggang orang dewasa. Sakura membuka pagar berkarat rumah itu.

Krieeeeet.

"Ugh,"

Ia mencoba menerobos rerumputan dan membuka pintu masuk rumah tersebut. Saat berada di dalam, Sakura langsung disambut oleh bau anyir, lembap dan pengapnya udara di dalam.

Tiiiit. Tiiit. Tiiit. Lagi-lagi pesan masuk ke handphone Sakura.

_Selamat datang! Masuklah ke dalam kamar pertama di lantai dua. Ada hadiah lagi di sana, sebelum kau menerima hadiah utama^^_

_From: Unknown number_

"Shit! Siapa sih dia?" umpat Sakura sambil berlari menuju lantai dua. Ketika menemukan kamar yang dimaksud, ia langsung membukanya tanpa ragu sedikit pun dan menemukan ayah dan ibunya berada dalam kondisi tak berdaya; kepala terlepas dari tempatnya, tubuh penuh sayatan, mata ditusuk dengan serpihan kaca, bagian perut menampakkan usus yang telah digunting-gunting tidak rapi.

Sakura makin geram. "HEI PEMBUNUH! TUNJUKKAN DIRIMU!"

"Sakura," panggil seseorang. Yang dipanggil pun menoleh, mendapati Sai sedang berdiri di depan pintu. "Sedang apa kau di sini, Sai?"

"Ini rumahku," jawab si kulit pucat.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa orang tuaku sudah di sini dan… tidak bernyawa?" Sakura kembali bertanya. Suaranya bergetar, air mata siap meluncur keluar.

"Oh, itu. Aku yang melakukannya. Hal yang sama yang aku lakukan pada Tsunade dan korban lainnya," Sai menjawab dengan santai.

"Kenapa… KENAPA KAU MELAKUKANNYA, HAH?!" jerit Sakura lagi.

"Karena mereka mengetahui identitasku sebagai seorang psikopat, dan sepertinya mereka tidak akan diam. Jadi aku bunuh saja. Nah, sekarang…" Sai menggantung perkataannya.

"Sekarang apa?" Sakura mulai merasa ketakutan.

"Sekarang, kau sudah tahu siapan aku. Jadi aku akan membunuhmu juga,"

::::: They are Different :::::

Naruto sedang berjalan ke mini market yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya dan melewati jalan Himawari nomor 13. Tapi sebelum benar-benar melewati rumah itu, ia mendengar jeritan yang sangat dikenalinya. "Sakura?"

Pupil biru langitnya menangkap bayangan kepala yang terpisah dari tubuhnya karena ditebas oleh sebuah katana.

"Sakura!" Naruto berlari menuju rumah tersebut. Tidak peduli jika ada orang yang mencarinya, yang penting Sakura terselamatkan. "Bertahanlah!"

Namun, sejak awal Naruto sudah terlambat. Sakura telah tewas di tangan Sai yang kini sedang menciptakan luka baru di kepala sang gadis.

"Hai, Naruto," sapa Sai. Ia menyodorkan katana yang dipegangnya. "Mau bergabung?"

Bola mata Naruto membulat. "M-maksudmu?"

"Maksudku," Sai melemparkan logam batang yang tipis dan tajam itu.

Jleb!

"Mau bergabung dengan Sakura?"

::::: End ::::

Word count: 1379 (Horeeeee!)

Hai, maaf belum ngelanjutin Death River. Nggak ada ide nih. Lagian siapa juga yang nunggu fict jelek itu? Kan? …Eh, ternyata ada…

Jenis psikopat yang aku ambil di sini tuh psiko yang termasuk teroris. Pertanyaan lebih lanjut, hubungi Wikipedia atau Google. Kenapa tokohnya harus Sai? Yah karena dia cocok aja. Fict ini ditujukan untuk seorang teman yang mengatai Super Junior itu banci dan untuk satu kelas yang selalu dibangga-banggakan guru kesenian di kelasku.

Mau cerita, nih!

Rabu kemarin, kelasku dikasih tugas bahasa Indonesia, yaitu bikin puisi dan menjelaskan realitas sosial puisi itu dengan masa kini. Dan aku bikin puisi bertema psikopat. Gila! Bukannya dimarahin karena udah menjurus ke blood scenes, malah dikasih tepuk tangan padahal teman-teman yang lain nggak dikasih tepuk tangan waktu baca puisi mereka. Guru itu juga bilang puisiku bagus. Hiaaah! Aneeeeh!

Eh, perasaan tokoh kedua di fict ku Sakura mulu yah. Huuf, gomen ne…

Sudah dulu. Kalau jelek, mohon saran untuk perbaikannya. Atau mau flame?^^


End file.
